shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xein
Introduction Xein, known for his brutality and ferocity as being one of the most notorious pirates in the south blue and is the head honcho/captain of the Quake pirates. His presence depicts an evil soul leading a pirate crew to mayhem and chaos throughout the islands of south blue itself. Just like his pirate crew name, he casts a shadow which torments fear around those around him, causing earthquakes and shattering entire villages due to his pure strength. Using his giant maul the 'Blood Soaker' with mere force behind a strike he can cause islands to split and to end the existence of the lives he confronts. There's no soul brave enough to spar with Xein he's in a class on his own. That is until he met Cross, the captain of the Wake Pirates. Appearance Xein is huge, he may not be the height of your average giant but boy is he big, towering at 213cm tall (7ft tall) and weighing in at 149kg creates an appearance which screams out danger. His short blonde hair and his blue eyes and big cheek bones creates a synical smile, always giving an evil look which is derived from his nature. His clothing includes a large crimson coat around his white shirt and gold jewellery (most likely stolen). His body itself is ripped to the 'T' being incredibly muscle bound as well as having a huge black hammer accross his back which is even bigger then Xein himself. He may be one of the only people who could wield such a weapon. Personality "Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn." Xein like a few in the chaotic world of the high seas is a lover of death, destruction and torment. He's reknowned to be one of (if not) the most sinister men having destroyed countless islands without reason. Without warning he terrorises villages one after the other, his name alone causes panic throughout South Blue even before reaching the particular islands. He's a master of his sinister laugh, he sounds a message to the world to know his name. His personality is unchanged between his victims and his crew. He treats his crew like his personal lap dogs, and they won't oppose him, they know what awaits them if they do... He's a mallicous force of nature who corrupts the souls of his crew mates. He's a catalyst to the hate in the world and with no one to stop him, his crusade continues. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Xein's strength is known to be unmatched throughout South Blue, it is unkown where he came from but ever since he came out of no where his name is greatly feared due to his formiddable strength. His strength is so profound he decimates villages with a single strike with his hammer on to the earth below him, causing gigantic craters and even earthquakes. Even without his hammer he has shown formidable strength by 'KO'ing a vice admiral in one blow. His strength so great his entire crew is scared on his brute strength. He is one not to mess with, as his hammer he carries weighs double the weight of himself (300kg). Agility Xein is not the fastest individual, carrying a hammer twice the weight of himself he is known to slowly walk everywhere giving others time to escape, even his reflects are slow as no one has survived his first attack. His movement speed, reflexes and dodging ability has all gone to the dogs as he concentrates only on power alone which in turn leaves a wide opening for incoming attacks. Weapons The Blood Soaker, one of the biggest weapons known to man, his a gigantic hammer made from pure obsidian and weighing in at 300kg, is a huge weapon used to decimate villages with one swing (with enough strength). Category:Pirate Category:Captain